New Beginnings, Only for the Lonely
by Gyneth-Coral-Melody-Laterza
Summary: Going back to her old town, Hinata is not who she was before. That shy little girl is gone and now she's turned into someone who speaks her mind. What will happen when she gets a chance to work together with her old friends and make all their dreams come true? OOCness, as always, everywhere. AU :D
1. I Tear My Heart Open, I Sew Myself Shut

Hey, guys. New story, only this one's about Naruto... Once again. Well to be exact Hinata and Naruto. ;) I know I haven't finished or even come close to finishing Singers, Songwriters, and Producers (a FMAB fanfic story) ... But I honestly don't know what to write for it anymore... So, I'm writing this in order to clear my mind and make the story even better. This story, though, I love the way it's turning out to be, so... Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the plot. :D **

(Hinata's POV)

I was confused, not that anyone noticed, after all no one talked to me. It's always been this way, no one wanted to be the weird girl's friend. They might as well say freak, it didn't matter to me. I already knew what they thought of me. It wasn't like anything I did would change their mind. Everyone at school either ignored me or found ways to do something to me, without getting into trouble. I had become used to this by now, it wasn't like if I told them to stop they would. No, I had already experienced all of this, I knew they wouldn't listen. It wasn't in their nature to, they just were intimidated. They were intimidated by the fact that I was the heiress to one of the most influential companies in the country, and around the world. I didn't blame them, or anyone, I just wished someone had the courage to tell me to my face what they thought of me. It probably didn't mean anything to them, but it hurt, it hurt when everyone was mean and said things about you behind your back. This was the reason that I didn't become friends with anyone, no matter how much I wanted to get to know someone, they would treat me like any other normal person. There had been a time when I had had a, well to me, small group of friends. It was a small group considering that we all only hung out with each other. That was to be expected, though, we did grow up together. They treated me as any other person, though that might've been because we were all the heirs to fairly large and successful companies. I hadn't seen them since I was 9 years old, and it's been 8 years since then. They probably wouldn't even remember who I was, I did leave kind of suddenly. It was all to keep my family and myself safe from someone who'd been sending us death threats. When I was younger I hadn't fully understood, but I do now. It was the necessary thing to do. I was going back now, though, so that made me wonder if they would even remember me. Would it even matter, would they even want to get to know me again? If they didn't, would it feel the same as it felt with everybody else? Would it feel worse? Honestly, I didn't want to know or think about it, but it seemed like my brain was insistent on dwelling on it. In the end, it probably won't matter, tomorrow's always a new day as they say…


	2. My Scars Remind Me That The Past is Real

Hey, guys. You guys are really lucky I have some parts of this typed out. . Sorry, but to be honest whenever I have something that takes half of my time I focus on that more. .-. Like summer school for in order to not have to take another 2 years of my foreign language class. I don't even know why we need that class, seriously! English is my second language and apparently my native language counts as my foreign one. What's wrong with the world, nowadays?! …

Sorry for the rant. Enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the plot. :D **

***** (Hinata's POV) *****

"We're finally going home, Hinata," Neji, my cousin, said, seemingly uninterested. Honestly, I was smart enough to know that he was trying to see how I would react to finally being able to go back home. I wasn't ecstatic, I wasn't happy, or sad, angry, desperate. None of these emotions could explain what I was feeling. I was just indifferent.

It was as if my interest had disappeared, the hobbies I had that entertained me when I was younger, no longer entertained me. All I thought about during my free time was about how to help my father's company become more influential and powerful. (Well more important than it already was, considering it was into almost all the creative industries. It was a fashion design, music, acting, dance, cooking, etc., the company was easily in the top five in all its industries.) That's what happens when you have no friends or social life, whatsoever. If a younger version of me could've seen me, she would've said, "What happened to you, Hinata?" And I would have absolutely no answer to that, because I really had no idea what had happened. Maybe it was my mother's death which helped my retreat into myself advance faster than I thought possible, though, I really don't know. It seems like the most logical answer, considering she'd died right in front of my eyes. That memory was one I'd always live with, one I'd be constantly trying to forget.

I knew her death wasn't an accident, I had made eye contact with the murderer before she was killed. They hadn't found him afterwards, I was the only clue they had and since it was a traumatizing accident, it could've been forever imprinted into my brain, or completely blocked.

It was their good luck for them that I remembered every single detail, bad luck for me since even today 5 years later, I had nightmares about that day. That man had killed my mother by running over her, then stopping the car, and stabbing the only witness to the murder. I had a scar on my stomach from where he'd stabbed me. I'd almost died from blood loss, though my family had gone out to look for us and found us laying there just in time. Mother wasn't dead, yet, she could've survived if she hadn't already decided that my life was worth more than hers. I wouldn't have minded dying for her, considering she gave me life, but she didn't care about anything but my life at the moment. I remember hearing her argue and demand that the paramedics all attend me first, she wanted me to live on and have a happy life. All I wanted to do was tell them not to listen to her, but I couldn't, I couldn't move a muscle.

I'd felt numbness spreading through my whole body, and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything to stop her from dying, I couldn't yell at her for being stupid enough to put my life before hers. Yes, I called her stupid, stupid for not listening to my silent pleas. She had more life force than me during those few moments, she could've survived and I would've died regretting nothing besides not saying I love you to my parents more. But I survived in this cruel world, and the thing I've always regretted and will always regret is not being able to say goodbye to the most precious person I had in the world.

You know how there are times when you feel that someone extremely powerful up there may hate you? That's how I've felt ever since the 'accident,' someone must really hate the fact that I'm alive, either that or they believe I'm strong enough to keep on moving forward. I've always believed it was the former, because if it had ever been the latter, I'm pretty sure that I've disappointed that someone terribly. Honestly, though, where do these beings get the idea that I'll be alright? I'm only human, or are they trying to prove me wrong? Can I really be something other than a human? Is there really anything to prove to myself? Is the trouble this being is going through worth me, am I really worth their time?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;3;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

***** (? POV) *****

"Have you heard? There's a new girl, some people have already seen her," a girl said, looking at her reflection in her locker mirror.

"Yeah, they say she dresses like a freak. Seriously though, don't we have enough of those, already?" a second girl said.

"Hey girls... Why don't you go judge people you haven't even met until after you meet them? Now, why don't you do us a favor and run off to where you belong, with all the spoiled children?" a blonde blue-eyed girl said, smirking when the girls gave her a fearful look before scampering off.

"Seriously, it's as if people don't have a life. Do they always have to judge everyone? This is why I abhor coming to school sometimes," an unnaturally pink-haired girl said, just as several other people joined them.

"There you girls are, we've been looking for you all over the place. We want to actually meet the new people, wanna come with?" a guy with brown hair and red triangle tattoos pointing down said.

"New people? I thought there was only a new girl. How come nobody said anything about anybody else?" the pink-haired girl asked, the blonde nodding in agreement.

"That would be because all the girls are following the other guy around and some of the guys are following the girl's younger sister. They're talking about the other girl only because to them she's a freak. They haven't met her yet they are already. They should want to meet her and see what she's really like. At least we're not ignorant like they are," said a brunette girl, with her hair in two buns, in disgust before shaking her head and walking towards the school.


	3. Set Restrictions,Separate from the World

Hey, guys. Sorry, at least it isn't a day late but… Sorry! I forgot that I had to update the chapter. Let's just say that I fell asleep about two hours after I got home. But, I managed to remember right now. On another note, did you guys hear about Sebastian De La Cruz? People are so racist nowadays. I personally don't care about what race people are, so I just don't understand how the world can be so ignorant. I mean, he was actually born in San Antonio, Tx. That means he's been a LEGAL person in the country since he was born. I just don't… I hate racism, it's stupid and nobody needs it. Anyways, moving on.

Sorry for ranting, again..! Enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the plot. :D **

***** (Hinata's POV) *****

_'They're staring, why? This always happens, they're already whispering,' _Hinata thought as she stepped out of her car, waiting for Neji to park his car.

"Don't worry, they don't know you, yet. They have no right to judge you, and if they do, then that just shows how much ignorance there is in this world," Neji told her in a low voice, as she and Hanabi, her younger sister, started walking with him towards the administration office.

"Look at her clothes. She looks like a freak, especially when she stands next to them. He's so hot, and the other girl's really pretty too, so they might fit in. She, on the other hand will probably never fit in here... Though, she still seems pretty familiar, don't you think?" a girl said, apparently whispering, but failing miserably.

"Yes, now that you mention it, she does look pretty familiar," the girl standing next to her said.

"Do they really think we can't hear them?" Hinata said, annoyance in her voice.

"I told you, they're all ignorant. They are already judging without having even met us," Neji told her, while holding the door of the administration building open for them. They could still feel everyone's eyes on them even after the door closed.

"They just don't understand style, Hina. Also, you're an ethereal beauty, I bet most of the girls are jealous. Don't worry I bet there are some people here who aren't that ignorant," Hanabi said, sighing in annoyance as she saw some people appear, thinking that they'd followed them in. She was surprised when they went to give a paper to the secretary and left, not even having noticed they were even there.

"Wow, talk about oblivious to the world. Hina, Neji, we've got our schedules already, why are we in here, anyways?" Hanabi asked, confused about her sister's and cousin's motives for going into the administration building.

"Hanabi, you really think we have to study any more than we already have? Hinata and I came to completely change our schedules, we've already officially graduated from high school, and since we're just sixteen and seventeen, we can just ask for all electives. You, on the other hand should wait for us, since we know the school layout better," Neji said, trying to keep his cousin with him, knowing that she was going to end up getting away from them.

"No, I don't want to burden you guys with me. I'll just go ahead to class, I'm new, and I'm already late to class as it is, bye Hinata, Neji," Hanabi said before turning away and walking to her class, not without noticing that the courtyard was now empty.

"Well, let's go then Hinata. What do you want to have for your electives anyway?" Neji asked her, leading her to the Principal's office. "I think I'm going to have band, gym, art, orchestra, business marketing, robotics, and yearbook. Those are the ones I've always wanted to be in, but couldn't since we were too advanced even for those so called honors classes," he said after she didn't answer him.

"I think I want to be in some of those classes, as well. I'll stay with band, gym, art, choir, dance, theater arts, and AV production. Sorry for not responding before, Neji, I was just wondering if our friends would even recognize us. I would understand if they didn't, but it would hurt even if just a little," Hinata said, looking at Neji before turning to look outside through the windows located in the building.

"Ah, you must be the ones Hiashi talked to me on the phone about. I take it the youngest went to class, already?" a pretty young looking blonde woman said, then kept going when both nodded, "Alright, since I have a very good ear, I heard what classes you wanted to take. Here are your schedules, I took the liberty of placing you in all the classes you wanted. They're not in the same order as you said because I'm pretty sure you both just meant you wanted to be in those classes and not have them in that order. Well then, since 1st period is just a fourth through, why don't you go ahead? Oh and I'm Tsunade, I will be your principal for this school year," she told them as she ushered them out of the administration building setting them in the direction of their first class. They just nodded and started walking towards their class.

_'This is just great. Be the new kid in a town where even though it's really big, everyone knows everyone they go to school with, at least by appearance. Great going, dad, I don't need to socialize with these people, the ones who knew me probably already forgot all about me. Why do I need to get reacquainted with people who will probably be no one important in life? Kami, why me? Life really hates me or something,'_ Hinata thought as she prepared herself to go into choir, and knocked on the door. She had absolutely no idea what awaited her in that room. ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;3;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

***** (? POV) *****

"Ah, that must be the new student Tsunade just e-mailed me about. Alright, class, we have a new student," a brown-haired teacher told his class, as he opened the door. Now, his class had a mix of both boys AND girls, so it was a pretty big class, well for a choir class. "Come on in, and introduce yourself to the class, why don't you?" he asked her kindly.

There were gasps from the whole class, mostly the guys of course. She was, as Hanabi had said earlier, and ethereal beauty to them, making the girls jealous, much to her chagrin. She was also wearing designer clothes that only the rich of the rich could afford, something all the girls noticed immediately. She was wearing a purple corset over a black button up shirt, and black skinny jeans, she also had black boots that had buckles all the way to her knees. She also had on a white cardigan that matched her outfit perfectly. On her arms she wore many thick bracelets that had all different kinds of patterns and managed to be colorful without overdoing it. Her black hair, with a tint of blue, was long and straight, and her bangs were perfect in a hime-style cut. She looked like some kind of fallen angel, which considering everything she'd gone through, she might as well be. There was something that made her different from the rest of the girls, and it wasn't just her unnaturally colored extremely pale lavender eyes. It was the fact that even if she looked like she spent hours in front of a mirror, you could tell by the air she exuded that she didn't care what she looked like. She might as well have come in pj's and nobody would have realized it because she would've still looked beautiful. To some people in that particular class though, she seemed extremely familiar. Namely, a pink-haired girl, a blonde-haired girl, a brunette, a blond headed boy, a blue-black haired boy, three brown headed boys, a black headed boy, and a youthful black headed boy.

'Hm, hime style haircut. Blue-black hair... Pale lavender eyes...

... Five

... Four

.. Three

. Two

"HINATA?!" they all bellowed, eyes wide, even Sasuke himself, couldn't believe it. There she stood before them, looking completely disinterested in everything and everyone before her. She definitely wasn't the same sweet, loving, and caring girl she'd been before she left.


	4. The ConstantBattle ThatYou Hate ToFight

I remembered!... And I've got nothing more to say besides, I finished my summer courses! No more Spanish for me! :D I'm so happy! And sorry if you think that the chappie's short… Jeje *smiles sheepishly*

Enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the plot. :D **

***** (Hinata's POV) *****

She looked at all of them for a moment before turning back, and introducing herself, saying as little as she possibly could. Of course as soon as she was done, she went to a seat as far from her old f- acquaintances- as she could. She didn't really believe that they would ever recognize her, now that they did though, it was much of a surprise and she wanted to think about why they would ever remember someone as pathetic as herself. There was nothing special about her now, or even when they were younger, there never was.

"... Ta... Nata... HINATA?! ¡Ay! ¡Por favor responde! Algún día ustedes me van a dar un ataque, en serio..." She looked up to see her teacher in front of her desk, looking concerned at her. Why? There was no reason for him to already be concerned about her, was there? Wait... This teacher, he seemed familiar... Ah, that was it...

"Yes, sir. Hay algo que podría hacer por usted, Iruka?" She asked switching flawlessly from English to Spanish. The class of course just stared, only her acquaintances understanding the language, because as she now remembered they had taken those Spanish lessons together. They had done it so they could be more advanced in their class and also because they wanted to understand what their teacher said when he lost his composure against several students, in which case he couldn't help but revert back to his native language.

"Well, well, es una sorpresa que me hubieras reconocido Hinata. Pensé que después de todo este tiempo ya habías olvidado todo sobre nosotros. Pero bueno, suficiente de eso. I was wondering if you could sing something so we could see where you are in your vocal range. Now, if you would like to sing with someone or several people you're welcome to ask for whoever wants to do it," Iruka said smiling at her, while looking at several of his students who seemed eager to hear her sing.

"Actually, I've had years of vocal training. I can pretty much sing almost any range for... Apart from Bass, of course, I can hit tenor though it takes a while me to be properly tuned in that range... I could sing something for you, but... May I play the piano?" She asked Iruka, and he looked surprised at her request before smiling and showing her to the piano. Everyone was watching her already, but when she started playing, they were completely mesmerized, especially when she started singing.

_'Hmm... _

_Here I am, feels like the walls are closing in. _

_Once again, it's time to face it and be strong. _

_I want to do the right thing now, I know it's up to me somehow... _

_I've lost my way. _

_If I could take it all back I would now. _

_I never meant to let you all down, but now I've got to try to turn it all around, and... _

_Figure out how to fix this, I know there's no way, so I promise. _

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made, maybe it's not too late... _

_Maybe it's not too late... _

_Oh..._

_So I'll take a stand, even though it's complicated, if I can... _

_I wanna change the way I've made it, I've gotta do the right thing now, I know it's up to me somehow. _

_I'll find my way... _

_If I could take it all back I would now, I never meant to let you all down, but now I've got to try to turn it all around and... _

_Figure out how to fix this, I know there's no way so I promise... _

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I've made, maybe it's not too late, maybe it's not too late. _

_I'm gonna find the strength to be the one that holds it all together. _

_Show you that I'm sorry, but I know that we can make it better... _

_If I could take it back I would now, I never meant to let you all down, and now I've got to try to turn it all around, and figure out how to fix this. _

_I know there's no way so I promise, I'm gonna clean up the mess I made, maybe it's not too late... _

_I never meant to let you all down... _

_Now I've got to try... _

_To turn it all around, and figure out how to fix this... _

_I know there's no way so I promise... _

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made, maybe it's not too late... _

_Maybe it's not too late... _

_Ooh..._

_Yeah..._'

Maybe it was the fact that they wouldn't stop looking at her questioningly, maybe that wasn't it, but she still sang the song that she'd written so many years before for them to sing to their teacher when they almost got him fired. It seemed as appropriate now as it did then, though she didn't really plan to give anyone an explanation about anything. The teachers probably already knew why she'd disappeared, if the look in Iruka's eyes was anything to go by.

***** (Naruto's POV) *****

"Hinata..." the blond boy whispered, he could see all the pain she was trying to hide behind her eyes. He could see it all clearly, because he himself was hiding some of that pain. His brother Kyuubi had disappeared without a trace and he felt abandoned, abandoned by someone he idolized.

"Dobe, stop. Forget about it... About him, already," his best friend, the blue-black haired boy told him.

"I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories, Naruto. Sasuke... It seemed appropriate at the moment. I... Sorry," and with that Hinata quickly got her things and left, just as the bell rang.

… _What had just happened? …_

"Hinata, wait! I've got to talk to you," Naruto said as he quickly ran after the girl, damn, she was fast. She was also nowhere near the girl he remembered, she had so much more confidence and she didn't seem to care about anything, which to him, was the worrying part.

What could have possibly happened, to have changed someone that much even if they had been gone for years? This change was just way too drastic for someone to have gone through a phase. The girl he once knew, the girl who was once his best friend, was now a complete stranger to him, and he didn't like it one bit.


	5. When It Hurts Too Much To Pretend

I remembered and earlier than usual this time! Anyways I just wanted to say THANK YOU to all those who've followed the story and favorited it. An EXTRA SPECIAL THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEW. I really appreciate your support guys! :D Also, I have to warn you I'm sorry if you think my writing gets sloppy, it's my fault considering that when I write I just let my hand move on its own, I don't even really think about anything. Also the chapter might get shorter, just a small warning there. After all, I AM still writing this story as well as others that I have to finish. It's just that this story is the one that's easiest for me to write. Anyways, enough of me, go on and read.

Enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the plot. :D **

***** (Hinata's POV) *****

'_I don't like this. I hate it, wait... Why do I hate it again? No matter, I just can't stand it here. This place brings back happy memories, memories I don't think I'll be able to ever create again. It's unfair to my mother, she should be the one still here. I should've been the one to die that day, and yet I'm the one who's still here. I don't deserve this, I know I don't. I never will,'_ Hinata thought as she ran as fast as she could to her next class, not caring in the least about the stares she was receiving.

"Oomph," and the next thing she knew she was on the floor, glaring daggers at the person who she knew had deliberately crashed into her. "I had said I was sorry, Naruto," Hinata said as she stood, ignoring Naruto's offered hand.

"You don't get it, do you, Hinata? I wasn't running after you because of that. I was just hoping you'd tell me where you've been... Or at least, why you're hiding your emotions from the world. I remember you, you were my best friend, and you never hid what you were feeling from others. You don't know how I felt when you suddenly vanished, I didn't know what to do, then. Now that you're back though, I wish that there was a way everything could go back to the way it was. I could see that nothing would be the same, especially since you didn't even try to speak to any of us once. You only spoke to me and Sasuke until after you sang, and even then I could see how reluctant you were," He said looking down at the hand that Hinata had rejected, while she looked at him, and amused glint in her eyes.

"Isn't it funny? Before I never would've expected for you to be the one to ask me to explain. I didn't believe that would ever happen. What I expected was for no one to recognize me, something that I'd thought would hurt. Now that I'm here though, I wish for nothing more than to have been forgotten. I don't want to show emotion because I shouldn't be allowed that luxury, Naruto. My mother should be the one who's here, my mother should be the one still enjoying life. I shouldn't even be standing before you," and with those words, Hinata turned on her heel and left, leaving behind an astounded Naruto... and his group of friends, who'd showed up while Naruto was confessing his feelings... or problems, whatever they'd been.

(Bored board bored board bored board)

"You know, you could've at least tried to be nice to him and to all your other friends," Neji said as he appeared next to her, making sure that their conversation could be heard by the other group. The bell had already rung, so they were the only ones in the hall, which made it much easier for Neji, as he set a small plan into motion.

"They're acquaintances, Neji, I don't consider everybody my friend. I should head to class, and so should you," Hinata said as she tried to leave, only to be stopped by Neji, again.

"You should stop believing that her death was your fault. Nobody else blames you, yet you think that we all secretly hate you. We don't, it wasn't your fault that she died. Yes she might've done doing it protecting you, but only because she would've never forgiven herself had she not protected you. I mean, if she saw you today, she-"

"SHUT UP! Shut up, Neji! You don't know anything. You don't know how horrible it feels to know that someone who meant the world to you died because they were protecting you. Protecting you, because you were too weak to be able to defend yourself properly. You don't know what it's like knowing that every single day of YOUR OWN life, could've been theirs. You just don't get it, you never did. This is why I never liked being outside the office, I hated the looks of sympathy you always gave me. I don't need your sympathy, I don't need pity from someone who doesn't understand what it feels to lose someone you'd thought would always be there to comfort you. I'm leaving, I don't even know why I agreed to come to some stupid school, when I already know everything there is to learn. I should be at the company's headquarters with father, not wasting my time at some school," Hinata said, looking ready to break down, as she turned to the entrance and headed to the parking lot.

***** (Neji's POV) *****

"Well, that certainly didn't go the way I planned it," Neji said with a sigh, as he saw Hinata getting into her car.

"What did you really expect to get from her, Neji?" said a hesitant voice from behind Neji, one he instantly recognized.

"A different reaction, she can show emotion, Naruto. She just shows it in her own way, she didn't expect me to give her this talk in front of others, though. I made her feel vulnerable, around the people whom she never thought she'd ever see again. I made her feel vulnerable around the people she doesn't know if she should trust. I don't know what other way to help her, though. She's not going to like this but I think there's one way you guys can help. I have to tell you why we suddenly left, and why she's acting like a whole new person. I have to do this in private of course. Can you guys come over to my house, after school?" Neji asked them, then gave them the address when they all agreed. He knew Hinata would probably hate him after this, but he wanted his old cousin back. He didn't like this new version of her, before at least she would pretend to enjoy everything. Now, she said what she thought of everything out loud and didn't seem to care if she hurt people. He missed his loving and caring cousin, he just wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be. He was going to find a way to get her old self back, or at least a part of her old personality, and he was going to do it whether she liked it or not.

- (I guess I'll give you guys this small part that I was going to put into the next chapter… d-_-') -

***** (Hinata's POV) *****

"Hinata? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" her father asked her, as he saw her entering his office.

"I should be, father. I didn't enjoy being there in the least though. I saw some people I'd thought I would never see again. It was different, something that I don't really like... Naruto pretty much tackled me to get me to talk to him," she said an amused smile on her lips, as she heard her father chuckle at the imagery she'd presented him with. The smile vanished as she said the next sentence, "Though, Neji seemed to take it upon himself to speak about certain things in front of him, and several others who'd appeared why Naruto tried to speak with me. He certainly doesn't seem to understand that some things are none of his business," she said as she sat down in front of her father.

She'd certainly never thought that Neji would openly speak about his problems in front of others, much less other people's problems. She'd been surprised when he'd confronted her about her mother's death, and then she'd felt betrayed. She knew she should've never let him know her thoughts. He would never understand her pain, and she was a fool to believe that he would ever keep her secrets.

"Hinata," her father's voice was soft and low, but loud enough that she'd understood him and seemed to be brought out of her musings. "Have you ever thought, that maybe it's time to move on? What happened so many years ago was something we couldn't stop then, and we can't change it now. I believe that Neji was just trying to help you. He was trying to get to you and to get your friends to understand why you won't let others in. I know you've finished your high school studies, but I want you to at least try to be a normal teenager. I want you to go back tomorrow, and to try to reconnect with your old friends," her father said looking straight into her pale lavender eyes.

"Fine, I will go back and try to reconnect. It's the least I can do for you, but can I stay and make some changes to the company's website, at least?" She asked, her eyes hopeful and pleading. She knew that her father always enjoyed seeing how her changes to the website always brought either more money from customers or more investors.

"Yes, Hinata, you may do whatever you please to the website," he said, chuckling when she took out the laptop she always carried around, eagerly.

She just smiled at him and set to work, thinking about how to change website. She wanted to change it enough so it wouldn't be behind in any way, and yet leave it so that everyone could browse around easily enough. With a quick glance at the clock, she figured she had enough time. Neji would make sure Hanabi went home safely, so she had about 9 hours before going home herself, just enough time for what she had in mind.


	6. Out of the Ashes I'm Burning Like a Fire

I just wanted to say THANK YOU to all those who've followed the story and favorited it. An EXTRA SPECIAL THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEW. And An EXTRA SUPER DUPER THANK YOU TO BLACK-OOKAMI-SAN, SIMPLY BECAUSE SHE'S AWESOME AND SHE'S MY BEST BUD ^W^ LOVE YA, OOKAMI! :3 … I really appreciate your support guys! :D My writing may be sloppy. (-_-) Also the chapters will most likely get shorter, just a small warning there. I am still writing this story as well as others that I have yet to finish.

Another warning: Some things will be progressing pretty fast and seemed rushed but, I'm pretty sure you all want this story to get a move on, so… Sorry, if you don't like it, but I'm not changing it.

Words: 1933

Anyways, go on ahead and read.

Enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the plot. :D **

***** (Naruto's POV) *****

...

"So, you're saying that Hinata doesn't feel like she should be the one who's still here?" Naruto said, horrified that his best friend would ever think that. Yes, she may have disappeared for some years, but that didn't mean that he had replaced his best friend with another. She'd always been there for him, now it was his turn.

"HINATA!" A voice suddenly yelled, making them all jump and turn to the door. Only to see Hinata, escaping from her fathers 'fury.' It was clear that they were just playing around, and Naruto was proven to be correct when he heard Hinata's laughter. She seemed to be enjoying herself, so not one person from his party dared to make any sort of sound. This person was so different from the one they'd seen at school. She'd kept her guard up at school, here it was clear that she trusted her family a whole lot more.

"I only made some minor changes! I've never done anything that's hurt the company before, why would I do so now? Trust me, they're going to love this new version of the website so much more," she said, her voice sounding so carefree, that it didn't matter to me if she'd been through hell. I was suddenly determined to make her voice always sound carefree. I was determined to bring back my old best friend.

***** (Hinata's POV) *****

"Hey, Hinata," a hesitant voice suddenly said, making me look behind myself in surprise. I'd expected to see Neji with one or two of his friends. What I certainly didn't expect to see was Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke surrounded by all of my other friends. Okay, so I'd accepted the fact that I'd never stopped calling them friends, so I gave into that.

"Hey, you guys," I said curious as to why they were all in my living room, then holding back a blush as I realized that they'd all seen the little spectacle I'd put on with my father. I could feel him trying to compose himself as he introduced himself, yet even he couldn't help himself but look at them curiously. Then it all fit into place, and I turned to Neji who seemed to be trying to escape.

"Neji, would you mind coming over here?" I said, smirking when he tried to run, he very well knew he wouldn't be able to beat me. "Neji! I'm just curious as to what you've polluted their oh-so-innocent minds with!" I said as I swiftly ran and blocked his only real means to escape: the front door. As soon as I got blocked the door, he tried to run away and up the stairs, something he ended up failing in. Why did he fail? Because I ran after him and tackled him as soon as he got too close to the stairs, which is how he ended up on the floor panting, while I just laughed along with my father who couldn't seem to stop his laughter.

"Neji, you might not want to surprise your cousin next time," Hiashi, Hinata's father said, as he regained his breath, and suddenly asked if any one of them was in the music program, surprising Hinata a lot.

"Actually, almost everyone in here is in the music program. I believe only Neji and Hanabi aren't in it," Hinata said, surprising her father, as he noticed that she didn't mention herself directly, which meant she was in it as well.

***** (Hiashi's POV) *****

"Well, that certainly does help. I've always wanted to do something big, and now I've had an idea, what with Hinata's messing around on the company's website certainly seems to give me some sort of inspiration. I've decided to make a nationwide competition for high school students. It will consist of 3 rounds before going to the official start of the competition. The 1st round will consist of high school students competing against others from the same high school & district. The 2nd round will be regionals, while the 3rd round will be against everyone from that certain state. From there it will be that start of the national competition, of course the first few shows will be where we narrow down the competition as fast as we can. Now, Hinata, I want you to make an extremely memorable ad. I want to spread the word as fast as I can. Of course, I want to start with this state, I want for everyone who's made it to the national competition to be in the ad. You, and everyone else can compete, which is where Neji, you come in. If Hinata wants to compete you will be the one creating everything, with Hanabi's help if you want. I've wasted enough time, I know this is short notice but the audition process starts next week and we will start here. Now, every other school has found out today, I just wanted to be the one to personally tell someone from the music program for your school. Do any of you want to compete in this?" Hiashi asked as he finished and tried to regain his breath, smiling when everybody raised their hand soon after Hinata'd raised hers.

"All right there can be bands, groups, solos, duos, and also whenever someone is eliminated you can choose to let them join your group, as dancers, stage hands, whatever. So come up with something that's going to amaze every time," he said as he headed up to his bedroom, leaving everyone in the living room thinking about how to make their auditions amazing, especially his gifted daughter.

***** (Hinata's POV) *****

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting any of this at all... If I may, what are all of you doing here?" Hinata asked as she looked at all of them, her gaze landing on Naruto expectantly. He had a determination in his eyes, which made her reminiscent of her childhood.

"Well, you see," Neji started, before quickly turning to Naruto and surprising him with, "Naruto, would you mind explaining to Hinata your motives for being here?"

"I didn't peg you to be such a coward, cuz," Hanabi said from behind them. As soon as she saw she had Hinata's attention she started explaining everything, surprising everyone with just how honest she was being. "We all care about you, Hina. I mean, you're my sister and I look up to you, but we're worried. All of your friends were extremely worried when we moved, but Neji and I have been worried since that one day. You blame yourself for something that everyone knows wasn't in any way your fault. I feel like you hate us, you hate us so much you wish you were dead. What did we ever do, Hinata? Why do you feel like, like you'd rather be dead?" Hanabi said, finishing with a broken voice, her eyes full of tears.

I didn't know how to respond to her. My little sister, I never really thought about how my behavior must've been affecting her. Now I knew, now I knew exactly how she felt. It hurt me as well, now that she presented me with what she thought about how I was acting. I understood her, and I wanted nothing more than to express my feelings, my emotions. That's just what I did, as I looked around these people I'd once been really close to. As soon as I got to Naruto, he nodded, how could I've ever believed someone like him would ever forget his friends? I understood everything so perfectly, he expected me to be vulnerable at my house, for all my walls to be brought down. So that's what I did as soon as I understood that Naruto trusted everyone else in the room as well, so that meant that they would not make fun of me. They wouldn't make any sassy remarks, they understood everything, as they'd all lost someone close to them before.

"I'm sorry, Hanabi. I never thought of how you must feel about all of this. I was selfish, and careless. I'm sorry that I was never that supporting sister that you may have needed time and time again. I do promise you one thing, though, I'll be here for you from here on out. And I'll forget all about those silly things I've said because now that I see what I have, I'm not willing to end up losing any of it," I said, my mouth moving before I had any chance to truly process what I'd said. I didn't know why, but I felt whole with everyone I cared about being there for me. I hugged my sister because even after all of that, I felt the need for some sort of comfort, I still wanted some sort of security blanket, and even as I felt everyone else join in on the hug, I didn't care. I didn't care because in the end, we would all be there for each other, so a small hug turned gigantic, felt even more secure.

"All right, so... Who wants to be in my band?" I said as I reluctantly let go of everyone. I was once again, almost the same person that I'd once been, apart from one simple thing... I was competitive as heck. I had always been good at hiding this from others, but seeing as I'd changed, it didn't matter if I showed them my true nature. I was sure I could trust them so I needed to see just how far I could go without some of them, I had a feeling I could win this, and I was certainly willing to try, even if it meant competing against my friends.

"Actually, I wanted to ask the guys if they wanted to be in a band with me," Naruto said, trailing off as everyone looked at him. Well, the girls were actually glaring at him, especially Hinata.

"Are we not good enough for you, Naruto?"

...

***** (Neji's POV) *****

"No response, oh so great one?" all the other girls joined Hinata in her assault, asking same thing at the same time, VERY sarcastically.

... "I promise you, it isn't like that! I just... Help me out here, guys!" Naruto said as he turned for some support from us guys only to see us all gone, except for Shikamaru and Sasuke whom were sitting lazily on the couch... and looking like they weren't going to help him out anytime soon.

"Wimps," Hinata said before turning back to whisper something to the girls then without another word leading them to a room and locking the door behind them.

"She gone?" I asked, before sighing in relief at Naruto's nod. "Good, but... Ugh, looks like their getting an early start, anybody have an equipped music room?" I asked, but seeing their confused looks, I couldn't help but wonder how we would even make it past the auditions.

"Look, guys, the room Hinata just went into is pretty her studio. Her studio for many things, especially music, it's like a mini recording studio, and also the perfect place to practice. She can make it be soundproof with the touch of a button, or let us all hear the wonderful music she can produce. Now, unless any of you have a spare room where we can rehearse... Well, we're screwed," I said, looking at all of them. None of them spoke. Well, we have our work cut out for us. On second thought, they were screwed... I wouldn't be competing after all.


	7. Never Ever LetTheWorld GetThe BestOf You

I want to say THANK YOU to all those who've followed the story and favorited it. An EXTRA SPECIAL THANK YOU to those who take the time to Review. Also the chapters will most likely get shorter, just a small warning there. I am currently working on finishing the next chapter of For The Love of a Daughter, and on the next chapter of my FMA story (sorry, that one really isn't coming easy to me). I am also working on a one-shot for Naruto and it's going to be shounen-ai/yaoi. Those who've seen my read my other teeny one-shot, it will be the same pairing. Except this one-shot has already exceeded 5k words, so yeah…

Another warning: Some things will be progressing pretty fast and seemed rushed but, I'm pretty sure you all want this story to get a move on, so… Sorry, if you don't like it, but I'm not changing it.

Words: 1830

Anyways, go on ahead and read.

Enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs****,**** all right go to their original owners **

**I only own the plot. :D **

**Songs: Stereo Hearts – Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine **

**Determinate – Lemonade Mouth **

***** (Hinata's POV) *****

"... Now, unless any of you have a spare room where we can rehearse... Well, we're screwed," I heard Neji say.

As much as I want to... I can't let them suffer... *Sigh* Oh, great.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, guys... You can practice with us. The room is big enough, Neji, you know that. And there's four mini rec studios, we can bring down the walls of two and make two other big ones. That's if you guys want, just a suggestion," I said while walking backwards, seriously, anybody ever looked at you with wide eyes? Well, I'll say this much, they get creepy if directed at you for an extended amount of time... even more from boys...

"Thank you, Hinata!" They all, well **almost all**, yelled. That is before running into the rec room and to the opposite side of the room from where us girls were. Let's just say it would take a lot more people to make this room even a bit crowded... Considering it had first been a ballroom, which was never used... Hm, back to the point.

"Everyone, we can practice each in our own space. I'll probably have a retractable soundproof wall built (Dang! This chick's got money to blow! O.o') passing through the middle so we can have our own private little practice. Then if we want we could have either of us listen to the bands and tell each other ways we could improve in," I said as everyone smiled and agreed.

"Alright, that settles it then. But first, why don't we become familiar with our roles? Let's have an impromptu little band slam competition?" I said laughing as, again, **almost** everyone agreed eagerly. (*Cough*Sasuke, Sai*Cough*Neji, Shikamaru*Cough*)

"Great! Guys go first, since they decided it was gender against gender for us," I said, smirking at the guys, who were glaring at Naruto, before they slowly and reluctantly went to their places.

'Oh, great. I just realized something. They have more than enough people to make a great band, a great show in all. We need back-up... Time to call for help. Jeje, they'll never know what hit them!' I thought gleefully, before quickly sending an old friend of mine a text. It was a good thing that she'd moved back here, a little after I had...This was perfect.

"Um, so... Uh, do we just start?" Naruto asked, reminding everyone of just how obliviously dumb he could be, well I found it adorable, but- Wait a sec- What?! I didn't think that... I didn't think that, okay? OKAY? Good.

"Yes, please do start," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. Let's just say I squealed in joy and hugged my dear friend, before telling Naruto proceed.

What surprised me is how confident they all were and that was when I freaked wondering how in the world we were going to out-perform that. It only got harder when I heard them all actually start playing, that was when I felt the girls next to me start to get uneasy. Oh well, nothing a little song couldn't fix. Also, I knew just the thing to make that performance look not so great... Jeje, though, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't hurt the guys, they sounded A-MA-ZING! I felt myself go under a spell when I heard Naruto's voice, it was beautiful, and you could hear just how much fun he was having. It made you feel almost as if it was you in his place, which only made me slightly more nervous, they weren't just amazing, they were out of this world.

(**Naruto singing **/ _Sasuke _/ _**Both**_); (Hinata's thoughts)

**My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, oh, oh. Hear my thoughts in every no-oh-ote, make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo.**_ If I was just another dusty record on the shelf. Would you blow me off and play me just like everybody else? If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that? Like it, read well, check it, Travie, I can handle that. Furthermore, I apologize for skipping any tracks. It's just, the last girl that played me left a couple of cracks. I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that. 'Cause holding grudges over love, is ancient artifacts. If I could only find a note to make you understand, I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hands, to keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune, and you know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you. _

(Wow, I never would've pegged Sasuke as a rapper... Huh...)

**[Chorus:]: My heart's a stereo, it beat's for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every no-oh-ote. Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you so sing along to my stereo. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, to my stereo. Oh, oh, oh, oh, so sing along to my stereo. **_If I was an old-school fifty pound boom box, would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk? Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops, and crank it higher every time they told you to stop? And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me, when you have to purchase mad D batteries. Appreciate every mix tape your friends make, you never know, we come and go like on the interstate. I think I finally found a note to make you understand, if you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand. T' keep me stuck inside your head like your favorite tune, and you know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you._ **[Chorus:]: My heart's a stereo, it beat's for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every no-oh-ote. Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you so sing along to my stereo. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, to my stereo. Oh, oh, oh, oh, so sing along to my stereo.** **[Bridge:] I only pray you never leave me behind (never leave me), because good music can be so hard to find **_(so hard to find)__**. **_**I'll take your hand and hold it closer to mine, thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind…** **[Chorus:]: My heart's a stereo, it beat's for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every no-oh-ote. Make me your radio **_(Uh-huh)_**, 'N turn me up when you feel low **_(Turn me up)_**, this melody was meant for you so sing along to my stereo. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, to my stereo. Oh, oh, oh, oh, so sing along to my stereo. **_(Yeah!)_

D;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;3;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;D

***** (Hinata's POV) *****

_'... Seriously, they rocked. I could practically feel us all gaping. It's not every day you face future superstars, because honestly, that's what they were. Well_- Someone's clapping brought me out of my reverie, and I instantly turned to my newly formed band.

"Well, here goes nothing, you guys," I said as they all nodded and went to their respective places. I of course went first to my laptop confusing everyone, before heading to my place. Oh yeah, we were definitely going to rock...

***** (Naruto's POV) *****

We all looked at her questioningly as she went to her laptop but she just ignored our gazes. I couldn't help but wonder who the new additions to her band were, but I guess I had no right to question her about that either. She had a determined look in her eyes, as well, which only made me wonder what she was planning. That's all I was trying to figure out when I heard the music. Kami, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. That, I was sure about...

(Hinata / _?_ / _**All**_**)**

**Tryin' hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried. Messin' with my head this fear, I'm so sorry. You know, gotta get it out. I can take it, that's what being friends' about... **

**I... I wanna cry, I can't deny, tonight I wanna up and hide! And yet inside, it isn't right, I've gotta live in my life! I know I, I know I, **_**I know I gotta do it!**_** I know I, I know I, **_**I know I gotta do it!**_

**Chorus: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! **_**Determinate! Determinate! Push **_**until you can't and then Demand more! **_**Determinate! Determinate! **_**You and me together! We can make it better! Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! **_**Determinate! Determinate!**_

**Hate, to feel this way, and waste a day, I gotta get myself on stage! I shouldn't wait, or be afraid, the chips will fall where they may! I know I, I know I, **_**I know I gotta do it!**_** I know I, I know I, **_**I know I gotta do it!**_

**Chorus: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! **_**Determinate! Determinate! **_**Push until you can't and then Demand more! **_**Determinate! Determinate! **_**You and me together! We can make it better! Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! **_**Determinate! Determinate! **_

_Okay, it's *me and I'm heaven sent Music like a veteran Renegade, lemonade use it as my medicine Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than Reason why the whole world's pickin' us instead of them People need a breather cuz they're feelin' that adrenaline Stop!.. _

_Now hurry up and let us in Knock! _

_Cuz we're comin' to your house And people keep on smilin' like they got lemons in their mouth I'm the real deal You know how it feel Why they're in it for the mills We're in it for the thrills So get down... Now... We don't play around Get your feet up off the ground And just make a sound... Cuz... _

**Chorus: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! **_**Determinate! Determinate! Push **_**until you can't and then Demand more! **_**Determinate! Determinate! **_**You and me together! We can make it better! Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! **_**Determinate! Determinate! **_

_**C'mon and, C'mon and, C'mon and get it goin'! C'mon and, C'mon and, C'mon and get it goin'! On the dance floor, On the dance floor, D-D-Dance floor! Determinate! **_

***** (Naruto's POV) *****

_'We're doomed... That's all I'm going to say._

(-Preview of the Next Chapter-)

Cont. Naruto's POV for a bit…

…..

_Would someone's death really take such a toll on you would move halfway to the other side of the world, just to get away?_

…

_"... Naruto, don't," I said as he opened his mouth, I just ignored his slight glare, too busy reminiscing. _

…

_What bothered me, was how well they interacted with just looks._

…


	8. All The Harmony Wen't Falling Out Of Key

I want to say THANK YOU to all those who've followed the story and favorited it. An EXTRA SPECIAL THANK YOU to those who take the time to Review. I told you chapters would get shorter. _ … Forgive me, my sister's laptop doesn't work so I lend her mine so she can take her exams online in order for her to pass her classes, so that's why I haven't really finished anything other than this… Which is already partly written. On another note, I start band camp next week so my updates might become once every 2 weeks or every month, but they probably won't, anyways, Gomen… .

Words: 1010

Anyways, go on ahead and read.

Enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights go to their original owners © **

**No copyright infringement intended © **

**I only own the plot. © :D **

***** (Naruto's POV) *****

_'We're doomed... That's all I'm going to say. They'd found one of the most amazing rappers I'd ever heard and they had Hinata... One thing that Hinata's not when it comes to music was bad, mediocre, or any other similar word. She sounded so... Let's just say that her voice was mesmerizing, you couldn't find anything wrong with it. Okay, well at least I couldn't. How could she not win, with this? There was no doubt about one simple fact... We had not even a small chance of winning with them. Zip, zero, nada. Great, we'd just entered a hopeless race... What are we going to do?' _I thought as I watched them finish their song. They were extremely talented, the lot of them. It made me regret my decision instantly, and judging by the glares I could feel directed at me, everyone else felt the same way.

Wait, now that I realized some-...

Red, blonde and brown hair...

"GAARA?! Temari and Kankuro as well? When did you guys move back here?" I screamed, of course only Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata knew them. Which explains what they were doing in her house, but when did she contact them again?

"Naruto! Please, some of us actually want to keep our sense of hearing," I heard Sakura say, but I ignored her, still staring at the siblings in bewilderment.

"I invited them over, Naruto. They moved over just yesterday. I thought it would be fun to see them again, even if I only did spend one day without having seen them," Hinata said before sighing, "I was in Japan for the last couple of years, if you haven't figured it out yet."

That only made me even more confused. Would someone's death really take such a toll on you that you would move halfway to the other side of the world, just to get away?

***** (Gaara's POV) *****

I could see Naruto's curiosity spiking after Hinata mentioned having been living in Japan. I didn't like it at all. Hinata obviously hadn't invited them, judging from how she'd spoken about them right before moving, so Neji or Hanabi must've gotten them all to come to Hinata's house. It didn't matter, I could feel Hinata's gaze on me, and when I turned it was no surprise that it was a pleading one. Pleading with me to stop Naruto's inquiries before they started. I guess I couldn't ignore that, especially since it was Hinata whom was silently asking me...

I owed every friend I had to her, well to her and Naruto. They were the only two to ever really trust me, and when I moved I knew I wouldn't be able to make new friends. It was just how I was, I preferred being alone, yet after leaving, I realized that I enjoyed being alone at times and others I missed the others' company. I hadn't even realized Hinata had moved to the same town in Japan until my sister, Temari, had mentioned seeing someone who looked familiar in one of my classes. I'd of course looked around for a while in almost every classroom for a whole day, yet I'd seen no one. Then I finally saw her, so did Temari, and I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing in Japan.

"... Naruto, don't," I said as he opened his mouth, I just ignored his slight glare, too busy reminiscing.

You see, when I'd seen Hinata, I had no doubt it was her. There was just some differences that I couldn't help but notice. For 1: Hinata'd been extremely shy when I met her, and yet she was hanging with the 'Popular' clique. 2: She'd usually only dressed in pastel colors, and here she was dressed in dark colors; not that it mattered to the group, she was dressed stylishly after all. That was what led to 3: She hadn't ever really cared about how she looked and there she was dressed in only the latest styles; her hair styled in a way that complemented her face and new style perfectly. 4: When a teacher approached the table and asked them a question, Hinata'd completely ignored him, when she'd always been extremely polite.

She definitely wasn't the same person that he'd met back when we were younger, which only puzzled me. I'd always known that people would change, I just never guessed that Hinata was one of those who'd change a lot more than all the others. When I'd noticed all that I couldn't help but wonder what inspired the drastic change, and why she'd moved all the way to Japan. That and the fact that I could tell that she was itching to leave, judging by the way she had been tapping her heel against the ground.

It was only a while later that I'd found out that Hinata's father and my own were friends and suddenly they'd decided to live close to each other. The day after that had been our last day in that particular city before going to Tokyo and apparently no one wanted Hinata to leave. I guess I understood them, after all I hadn't wanted to leave any of my friends back home when I'd met them, especially Hinata. That must've been because she was the only one beside Naruto who tried to get me out of my shell, and yet she was the one who succeeded. The only one whom I've told my deepest secrets to, as she's done with me. That's why, I was willing to help her, no matter what. I had a feeling, that she felt the same way about the issue. It didn't really matter though, I was still willing to help her. She had somehow wormed her way into my life, and made sure that others gave me a chance... One that if it weren't for her, they wouldn't have even thought about giving me. That's why she was my best friend, and I hers, we wouldn't ever turn our back on one another.


	9. Time Only Adds to the Flame

Thank you, everyone who favorites and follows, you all get virtual cookies. *Hands out cookies* All of those who Review, you all get virtual cakes because you people are amazing! ^-^ *Hands out Cakes*

In un'altra nota, mi dispiace. Non ho scuse, oltra a una sola parolla: la sorella.

Okay, sorry, I'm learning Italian but what I said was, "On another note, I'm sorry. I have no excuse, besides one word: my sister."

She took over my laptop on Tuesday, apparently she doesn't know that it's my laptop. Also, adding to that detail, is the fact that I did start band camp at my school. Before the rest of the band, all of the officers went to go clean and get everything ready. Today was the first official day and since Tuesday, when I get home, I'm barely able to keep my eyes open. That's how tiring it is. Alright, now my chapters are getting shorter, I had already warned you. But I don't really want to give up my update a chapter per week. So I am working on the story and on the others, along with the one-shot that I'm about to finish… When I should be practicing. People, shush. .-. My commitment level is greater for Fanfiction than something I've done for 5 ½ years. -_-"

Words: 733

Go on!

Enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does © **

**No copyright infringement intended, all rights go to their original owners © **

**I only own the plot. © :D **

***** (Naruto's POV) *****

It seems Gaara knows why she left. I could tell that he didn't really want me to start asking questions and Hinata just seemed relieved. It didn't matter to me that he'd stopped me, I was okay with that, and really, it wasn't my place to pry. What bothered me was how well Gaara and Hinata interacted with just looks. I was supposed to be her best friend, although maybe that all went out the window when she disappeared... But, anyways, I was supposed to be the one she confides in. It didn't feel right to me, knowing that she trust Gaara more now, she seemed to have forgotten all about our close friendship. Maybe that's what made me glare at Gaara for a moment, before turning around, and walking back to my group.

Then _someone_ had to say something, **Sasuke**, "Someone's a little jealous there," which promptly made me just stomp out of the room... through the front door... through the gates... and pretty soon I was somehow at my house. It seemed someone had followed me as well, considering that there was someone knocking at the front door 'bout fifteen to twenty minutes later. Apparently I can start running very fast when I'm mad. Hm, might've been good to know during basketball season, don'tcha think?

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* Knock* *Knock* *Knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknock-* "WHAT?!" ... Silence...

_Well, I could've done that sooner, couldn't I? Wait, darn it! Focus, Naruto, focus! _

_Did I mention I was supposed to be working on homework? Well, that incessant knocking had made it kind of hard to concentrate. No, since there was no one bothering me at the moment, was the perfect time to-_

"NARUTO!"

_- break my pencil in half... That's it, I'm ready to punch someone! _

"What do you want, Kiba?! Can you not tell when someone doesn't want any company?! You made me break my pencil in half and that's not all, your incessant knocking hasn't made it all that easy to concentrate!" I yelled, smirking when he flinched at my voice and started sweating under my glare. Mission 'Yell At Kiba Until He Is Ready To Piss His Pants' COMPLETE! Okay, that might've been a long name, but it fits doesn't it?

...

Okay, whatever... Anyways, back to the present...

"... .. ."

"Okay, sorry Kiba. Was there anything you might've possibly wanted when you thoughtlessly, interrupted my studying?" Naruto asked still thoroughly annoyed at Sasuke's surprising lack of common sense.

"… Damn, Naruto. If you're so mad at Sasuke, why are you taking it out on me for? Anyways, we were wondering, could please come back to Hinata's house so we could actually practice for the competition?" Kiba asked me before shrugging.

"Look Naruto, I just came to ask you this and check if you got home alright… Don't give me that look, we both know that had you been any angrier you would've probably done something extremely stupid already. Are you coming or not?" Kiba said, sighing, before turning away.

I didn't know what to do, on one hand I wanted to yell at Kiba and make him repeat what he'd just said. On the other hand, I knew that what he'd said was the truth and he'd be the only one besides Sasuke and Hinata to know the truth about many of my bruised and scrapes, and that just made me want to let all the guilt that was eating me inside come out and disappear.

'_I guess I need to do this for the team?' _I thought before I walked out the door after Kiba and got into his car, chuckling while I buckled myself in.

"Don't laugh! You know this is the only way I could've possibly caught up to you. You're just as sly as a fox and there was no way I was going to take a chance and chase after you on foot," Kiba said, huffing, before smiling and turning on the radio.

"Some things will never change," I said softly, turning to look out the window.

'I guess that's why I can't get used to all this change. I can't let go of the past as much as I wish to and somehow that's just going to end up hurting me a lot more than anything that happened in my past,' I thought looking out the window and closing my eyes.

**(Bored board bored board bored board bored board)**

Arrivederci! … :D …


	10. You've Got The Words To Change A Nation

Thank you, everyone who favorites and follows, you all get virtual cookies. *Hands out cookies* A special thanks to narutofreak23 because you reviewed and for that you are awesome! And you get another virtual cake for that. ^-^ *Hands out Cakes*

I am updating early to make up for being late. Means that I have to start writing once again! I am not looking forward to that. It will probably be bad, because I am already doing kind of going to school with band. It's so tiring and when I get home all I want to do is sleep so I hope you all aren't disappointed. If you are, perdonenme, I will try to pull through for you all. ._. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Words: 966

Go on!

Enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does © **

**No copyright infringement intended, all rights go to their original owners © **

**I only own the plot. © :D **

***** (HINATA'S POV) *****

"Alright, we have to find a way to incorporate everyone's style and still manage to be ourselves. How in the world are we going to manage to do that? Do you guys have any idea?" I asked, because honestly I was still a bit confused over how we were going to manage to become an awesome band in a small amount of time. Sure, we rocked at our little impromptu concert for the guys but that was because we had adrenaline flowing through our veins. Somehow, our little group didn't seem like they were going to manage different genres of music, ones that they aren't used to, very well.

"Hina, I somehow doubt that this is going to work out. Some of our styles are completely different. Take Sakura and Ino, for example, putting them next to someone like Gaara seems wrong because they are the type of performers who seem to work best with pop music. Tenten, Kankuro, Gaara and myself could work with rock, although Tenten could do pop-rock and Gaara is awesome at rap and unknown to all, an amazing country singer. You on the other hand have already gotten used to most genres of music so you could work with all of us without a problem… Actually, now that I give it some thought, so could Gaara. Anyways, back to the point, we can't all possibly work together because we all are majorly different in how we express ourselves through music. We just can't put everyone else to play instruments, we have to let everyone have their shining moment. The best thing to do is to separate into two or three different groups and just enjoy the chance to be compete against each other," Temari said, and I couldn't help but agree. We were too many to start with, anyways, so the best thing we could do is separate and let everyone have their moments.

"I'm fine with that, does anyone else feel any different about this?" I paused to look around before nodding and heading out to inform our competition in the next room.

…..

Alright, the guys are all laying on the couch glaring at Sasuke… I wonder why, oh wait… Naruto and Kiba aren't here. Hm, wonder what could've happened here.

"So what are you guys up to?" I asked, smirking as they all 'hmphed' and kept glaring at Sasuke.

"Hn. The guys are mad at me because I said something that might've upset Naruto and he might've left because of that," Sasuke said and everyone's eyes widened at what he said.

"You got Sasuke to speak. He actually said something besides his 'Hn.' How come only you Naruto and Sakura can do that?" Neji, my dear cousin, asked me.

"I don't know Neji. It isn't like I hung out with Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Sakura when I was younger, or anything," I couldn't help but retort, I mean seriously, he was always around us when we played together.

"You still remember us always playing together?" Naruto's voice inquired from behind me, and I couldn't help but blush at the closeness.

"Of course I do, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" I asked and once again, everyone's eyes widened, although at what, I have no idea.

"What-"

"Side by side." Naruto said, interrupting me, and making me even more confused.

"Miles apart." Sasuke said next (having walked into the room with the others only moments before), and I started to remember one of my old poems.

"Friends like us." Sakura said next, and then it seemed that everyone knew how the poem went.

"Will never part." Everyone else said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I wrote that poem a few weeks before I left. How did you guys know how it went?" I asked, a warm feeling in my stomach.

"One day the teacher was giving handing back work and since you weren't there she decided to give us the poem. We kept it and memorized, just in case we ever met you again… So we would be able to show you how much you mean to all of us and that it didn't matter if you'd left because we would always remember who you were, no matter what," Sakura said, giving me a hug, before smiling.

"I would say 'Mission Complete,' if I were you guys. Although, I did finish that poem. Would you all like to hear it?" I asked and laughed when they all nodded. "Why don't you all start the poem and I will end it along with anyone else that could possibly already know how it ends?"

"Okay, that sounds alright to me." Ino said and the others all voiced their agreement.

"Side by side.

Miles apart.

Friends like us.

Will never part…"

"No matter what.

We'll always be.

The type of friends.

Who will be..." I said, pausing before the last two phrases and smiling at Temari, Kankuro and Neji, for they were the ones who knew how the ending of the poem went. Well, besides Gaara that is.

"Linked together.

Forevermore." I finished, jumping a little when someone with a deeper voice helped me finish the poem, and then smirking as I realized it was Gaara.

"Nice poem, Hinata." They all said, before I remembered why I was even in the same room as the guys.

"Alright, enough distractions. The reason I came here was to inform you guys of something. We have decided to separate into more than one group, seeing as we're too many for just one band and our styles seem to not merge well enough when we actually look into it," I said, before smiling once again and walking out of the room towards one of the recording rooms.

**(Bored board bored board bored board bored board)**

Arrivederci! … :D …


End file.
